


In Which Tord Fucks a God

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And I Like it But FUCK if i aint havin this connected to my main, Crack Crossover, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maybe one day I'll expose myself, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He didn’t think it would work. It was mostly just to fuck around, play with Norse mythology and it seemed like fun. It did. He didn’t think it would work, had no idea it would be a success. Maybe he really was a genius.And now Tord has got himself in quite the… situation.





	In Which Tord Fucks a God

**Author's Note:**

> this is for kao because i love her to death and it was christmas when i wrote this and now her fans wanna see it too

He didn’t think it would work. It was mostly just to fuck around, play with Norse mythology and it seemed like fun. It did. He didn’t think it would work, had no idea it would be a success. Maybe he really was a genius. 

 

But hey, now he and Tom know the Gods of Thunder and Mischief. 

 

And now Tord has got himself in quite the… situation. 

 

It had started with the simplest question: how did Tord get Thor and Loki to actually materialize there? Even Tom was shocked, having watched Tord go about whatever shenanigans he felt like doing that day. His boyfriend was adorable in the lab, and even if he thought this idea was  _ completely _ ridiculous, he came to watch anyway.

 

And what a surprise that turned out to be. 

 

And my oh my, did they look like Gods.

 

It was a fun discussion, really, that involved Tord bragging about how he got them there, how he’s essentially a genius inventor and has done his own work of creating his own Ragnarok (the look on Loki and Thor’s faces were positively priceless).After a look from his boyfriend, Tom shifted fully, showing off Tord’s work, before shifting back half-way this time.

 

And that’s where Tord made his first mistake.

 

“Quite fun, this form,” Tord explained, almost like he wasn’t thinking. “Can be quite the ride, if you catch my drift.” Tord winked at the Gods, and then realized what he’d just said. He’d just exposed the fact that he’d fucked his half-shifted monster boyfriend. He flushed lightly, but Loki seemed… quite interested, actually. Unsurprising, he fucked a goddamn horse.

 

“You… are absolutely free to experience that, if you’d like,” Tord said, raising his brow a little. 

 

Loki was quiet, contemplating the offer. “I would,” he said finally, drawing a look from Thor. “And in return, you can take a ride on that.” The Mischief God pointed towards Thor’s crotch, making the other flush. “Loki!”

 

“It’s only fair, the mortal is letting me try his significant other.”

 

And that’s how Tord ended up in bed with a God.

 

Thor looked down at Tord, who was sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread, looking flushed in the cheeks for even just  _ looking _ at the guy. Tord knew that Gods were supposed to be hot but  _ come on _ . “You are… significantly smaller than Loki is,” Thor commented, looking down at the other. 

 

“You’d be surprised at what I can handle,” Tord commented back. “I did ride a half-shifted monster, after all. I’m sure I can take the God of Thunder on.” A small smirk quirked Tord’s lips, teasing, and Thor smirked back.

 

“That’s something we will have to see for ourselves, then, won’t we?” Thor began to crawl between Tord’s legs, making the other scoot back to make room, spreading his legs a little further to accommodate for the  _ literal fucking God _ between them. There was a moment of hesitance between them, unsure of how to proceed about this, but then Tord pressed their lips together and the rest seemed to flow from there.

 

He kissed rather differently than Thomas did. That’s the first thing Tord noticed. Thor kissed like he was in charge and he knew it, leaving absolutely no leeway for Tord to take control. Tom always kissed sweetly, sometimes a little needy if Tord really got under his skin, but Thor was… well. He was dominant and in charge and he knew it. 

 

That, and his stubble tickled Tord’s cheeks and chin. Maybe he should convince Tom to grow a little more than that small patch on his chin. 

 

Thor moved his lips down over Tord’s neck right as he slipped a hand over his shirt, fingers briefly ghosting over Tord’s nipple and drawing out a small gasp. He could feel Thor smirk against his throat, and suddenly Thor has the nub between his finger and thumb, giving it a gentle squeeze that makes Tord’s hips jerk in surprise. “Someone seems to like that,” the God commented, going back to nipping along Tord’s throat.

 

“What ever might have given you that idea?” Tord joked, honestly loving the way the other played with the nub, pinching and pulling it before moving to the other and doing the same thing over again. It made the Norski’s cheeks flush a little, and then suddenly cry out as Thor sank his teeth into his shoulder and pinch a nipple at the same time, the painful pleasure going straight to his dick. 

 

Something that Thor took notice to.

 

“Oh, so you like pain as well? Good to know.” Thor grinned and pulled back, leaving his hand under Tord’s shirt. “If you would be so kind as to take this off though, I’m very interested in finding out what else it is you might be into.” 

 

Tord flushed.  _ He’s a gentleman _ . Man, Loki had it good if this is what Thor is like. The human nodded and began to lift off his shirt, tossing it off to the side. Thor stared. “And the pants.” 

 

Tord grinned, shifting his hips up to get his jeans off. “If you wanted me naked already, all you had to do was ask. Sure hope you’ll return the favor though.” Tord looked down for one moment, one goddamn moment to shift his jeans off and leave him with an obvious tent in his boxers, only to look up and  _ dear Jesus Christ what a body _ . Thor was now shirtless in front of him, with the button and zipper to his pants undone, and Tord’s cock twitched in his underwear, completely interested in the man before him. “Oh, my god.”

 

Maybe fucking around (no pun intended) with Norse mythology wasn’t a bad idea after all.

 

Thor smirked. “Yes? I’m here,” he joked, making Tord snort before reaching out for him, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck with a playful grin on his features. 

 

“Awful joke.”

 

“I can find something to better entertain you then, if my comedic efforts aren’t enough.” 

 

Tord raised his brow. “Yeah? Like what?” Tord never got a verbal answer, just Thor’s hand fishing into his underwear and wrapping around his cock.  _ Oh _ . “That’s certainly a way to do it.”

 

“Let’s test that then, yes?” And then Thor was moving his hand up and down Tord’s length, a steady and quick pace, never faltering, grip just enough to give Tord the friction he needed. Soft whimpers and hot pants left the human’s mouth, much to Thor’s pleasure. It was amusing to see how easy he can get the human to fall apart with a few strokes of his cock. The blue one must really have a fun time. 

 

Relying on his balance to hold himself up, Thor tugged down Tord’s underwear just enough so that he could see his hand stroking Tord’s cock, using that free hand to hold himself up as he continued to jerk Tord off. The Norski was flushed in the cheeks, little “ah”s and soft pants leaving his mouth and it was completely adorable to the Thunder God. He loved how red the head of his cock was, and it made his own twitch with utter interest.

 

“Do you have any of your lubricant on you?” Thor asked, raising his brow to look up at Tord’s flushed - and frankly, adorable - face.

 

Tord swallowed. “My w-wha- oh. Yeah, fuck, let me…” Thor took the hint, letting go of Tord’s cock and allowing Tord take a small breath before he was able to turn around towards the dresser, showing off the nice little ass he had. Thor stared with appreciation and raised brows. He can appreciate a nice mortal rear when he sees one.

 

Tord bit his lip, fishing through his drawer before finding his lube, pulling it out and handing it over to Thor, who was popping the cap open on the bottle and slicking up his fingers with the gel. It smelled like strawberries and very much intrigued the God. Tord chuckled. “Thomas likes it too. Makes for interesting nights together,” he commented as he slid his underwear off the rest of the way, kicking it to the side before spreading his legs for the God again.

 

“You will have to show me where to find such a scented liquid. But that is for another time.” Tord tensed up a little as the feeling of a finger already at his entrance, looking up at Thor. “Are you ready?” Tord took a quick breath and nodded, and slowly Thor was pushing in a first finger. He took it slow, not ready to break the mortal over some much needed prepping. Of course, Tord seemed eager, and soon enough one finger turned into two that were stretching and scissoring him open. Thor was having his own fun time watching the other flush and whimper, his cock straining against his underwear and pants. He liked the way that Tord was so reactive to his fingers, learning that if he crooked his fingers a certain way, it made the Norski yelp in surprise and if he brushed along the right spot, he earned himself a heedy moan instead.

 

“T-Thor, fuck, please I need.. I need another, p-please,” Tord begged softly, looking up at the other with a needy look in his half-lidded eyes. His lips were parted, letting out soft pants and there’s pre dribbling down his cock freely, and it makes the God wonder.

 

“Hm. I wonder if I can make you cum on just my fingers…” he wondered aloud, making sure his third finger was slicked enough before gently easing it in beside the other two. He was gentle, easing his fingers in and out and the more that Tord responded, the more comfortable Thor became with fingering him. He spread his fingers, curled them so Tord could call out his name, and when he pushed them in deep Tord threw his head back and came for the first time. It certainly caught them both by surprise, and Thor was filled was pride. “Looks like I was right.” 

 

He paused in his movements, letting Tord get a small break from the sudden orgasm that hit him. The Norski took a breather, panting softly as he willed himself to get back into gear. He hadn’t even had the dick yet, there’s no way he can quit now. Besides, not like he and Tom haven’t gone multiple rounds. Tord’s had plenty multi-orgasm sessions, this would be no different. 

 

Finally, after Thor had given him the time he needed, Tord was ready to go again. “Quite eager,” Thor commented offhandedly, making Tord snort.

 

“Thomas and I have done many rounds where I’ve orgasmed multiple times,” Tord explained. “I assure that this will be no different. You haven’t even properly fucked me yet, after all.” Tord smirked, glancing down at the very obvious bulge in Thor’s pants. 

 

Thor raised a blond brow, chuckling softly as he gently removed his fingers and drawing out a little noise from Tord’s throat. He wiped his fingers off on the sheets before taking hold of the waistband of his pants and underwear. “Eager to see what it’s like to lay with a God?” 

 

“It’s crossed my mind.” Tord watched as, slowly, Thor lowered his trousers, until finally, Thor’s cock was free from its confines, and Tord just kind of had to… sit and look. Thor was quite endowed, and Tord would be lying if he said his mouth didn’t water a little bit at the sight. His face flushed heavily, openly staring as Thor worked off his bottoms and tossed them onto the floor.

 

“You like what you see here?” he asked, making Tord lift his eyes up again. 

 

“Fucking bet I do.” 

 

“Glad we’re on the same page. Turn over for me, I saw something I liked, too.” Tord blinked at the command, and then with his lip caught between his teeth, did as he was told, flipping around to stick his ass up in the air. He spread his legs a little, an invitation for the God, and Thor smirked before making his way over to him, kneeling behind him before lining himself up with Tord’s entrance. He’d have to be gentle; too much force and he could break the poor thing beneath him. “Ready?”

 

“Please.”

 

Thor nodded, and with that he urged his cock in, managed to get the head inside before giving Tord a breather and letting him adjust to the intrusion. “I’m going to go slow, let you adjust before we have our fun.” Tord nodded, resting his cheek against the bed sheets as Thor slowly began to work more and more of his cock inside. He’d do these little thrusts that would push deeper and deeper, making Tord keen and whine softly, and god, he couldn’t wait to be filled. Thor would pull out until his head caught on Tord’s rim before pushing back in, going deeper each time, until finally, Thor’s hips became flushed with Tord’s ass. 

 

“You doing okay, Tord?” Thor asks, hands on Tord’s hips to make sure the other was holding up fine. 

 

“Y-yeah, I’m great,” the other said. “F-fuck please… oh god please move.” Thor nodded then, setting up a nice and slow pace to let Tord adjust to him fully. He’d pull nearly all the way out before pushing back in again, hold steady on Tord’s hips. Tord was letting out little moans and hot pants, letting Thor set the pace. It was nice, to start, but Tord was an impatient little thing and that began to show.

 

“Th-Thor, fuck.. Fuck me harder, ple-please…” the Norski begged, glancing back at the God of Thunder with half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. 

  
Thor raised his brow, not stopping his pace. “You’re sure?”

 

“Please…”

 

Thor nodded then, picking up his pace and fucking Tord at a harder rate. Tord really began to moan then, sweets sounds to Thor’s ears as he fucked the mortal below him. He was still holding back, only truly trusting his strength with the likes of Loki, but this pace and harshness seemed to do well with Tord. Thor could certainly keep this up. 

 

Tord was in a pure state of bliss as he was fucked into the mattress, moaning muffled by the blankets below him. He was starting to push back into Thor’s thrusts, and slowly his own cock was coming back to life, interested in the stimulation he was receiving. Soon enough he was hard again, and Thor was still plowing into his ass. God, what a dream this was. “Fuck, oh fuck Thor..!”

 

Thor grunted in return. “You like that, when I fuck you face first into the mattress?” Tord nodded eagerly, a muffled ‘fuck, yeah I do’ can be heard by the God, and it only made him smirk in return. “Look at you, we’ve barely begun and you’re a mess. Quite lovely, the way you take my cock so nicely.” Tord moaned at the dirty talk, the beginning of warmth coiling in his belly, and Thor took it as a sign to continue. “So tight and hot around me… You’ll cum again for me, won’t you Tord? Praise your God as he fucks you like he pleases?”

 

Tord let out a low, dirty moan, something filthy off of a porn film. “F-fuck, yes yes I will, fuck, Thor…” 

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Thor’s pace was rough and quick, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh heard throughout the room mixed with Tord’s curses and moans. Tord was a mess on the bed, every thrust sending him closer to his second orgasm for their time together. There was a particular thrust that Thor did that made Tord cry out his name, praise him as a follower would praise their God, and Thor liked it so much he sought out that spot again, aiming to hit it over and over to get more sounds out of Tord, more moans and keens. Thor’s orgasm was only barely beginning, but he had a feeling Tord’s second would be arriving soon.

 

“T-Thor, fuck fuck, t-touch me please, need to cum,” Tord begged below him, and who was Thor to deny such a lovely thing?

 

“Of course.” Thor’s hips hardly stuttered as he reached around to take Tord’s cock into his hand, and it was only a few pumps before Tord spilled over the God’s hand, and Thor fucked him through it until Tord was practically begging for him to slow down. “Oh, but I’m not finished! And it’s not over until I say it is.” Tord nodded, completely submissive to the God above him, and a loud whine could be heard from Tord as Thor pulled out, nice and slow. “Turn over.” 

 

It was weak and slow and Tord was a little shaky, but he turned over onto his back, showing off the flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes so full of need after his second orgasm high passed. Thor grinned, taking Tord’s legs and spreading them wide, showing off Tord’s ass and making the other blush. Thor lined his cock up again before pushing inside, and then the pace was back.

 

Tord was clutching the bed sheets again as the stimulation came right back, Thor’s pace unrelenting and merciless as he was fucked into the mattress again, only this time, Thor had a show, watching the pleasure on Tord’s features. He loved the way Tord openly moaned and cursed, clutched at the bed sheets like his life depended on it and looked like the perfect picture of bliss. “Look at you, taking my cock so wonderfully,” Thor cooed softly. “Quite adorable, for a mortal. How does it feel, to let a God fuck you as he pleases, hm?”

 

“S-so good,so fucking good, Thor,” came the instant, breathless reply, and it had Thor smiling from ear to ear. He kept Tord’s legs spread, watching his cock go in and out of Tord’s tight ass, loving every sound of Tord’s whimpers or the way he’d breathlessly curse as the overstimulation got to him. Thor’s own orgasm was building up, his tolerance much higher than Tord’s own, but it was making for quite the sexcapade, seeing how many times he can make Tord cum before he reaches his own climax. It was arousing to see the Norski below him desperately clutch at the bed sheets, face red, lips parted and Thor is pretty sure there’s a bit of drool dribbling down the side.

 

He could feel the other’s thighs shaking as he held his legs open, and he noticed that, already, Tord’s cock was flushed again, apparently not settled on just two orgasms now. Looks like it’ll be 3 to 0. It made the smirk widen on Thor’s face, and he hummed softly in thought. “Let’s see if I can get you a little louder.”

 

He took Tord’s legs then, brought them up over his shoulders and thrusted, getting him at a deeper and better angle that had Tord crying out his name like a prayer. It was exhilarating, to see such a thing, and the new angle had Tord clenching down around Thor’s cock with every thrust.

 

And Tord could hardly keep the noises to himself, the overstimulation finally getting to him as he felt his third orgasm rapidly approaching. His eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, back arched off the bed as Thor fucked into him brutally, every thrust hitting that spot again that made Tord see stars every single time. He was losing it, and his thighs were shaking so bad but Thor hadn’t cum and Tord will be damned if he doesn’t get the other to orgasm at least once. His cock was flushed an angry red, bouncing against his previously dirtied stomach, and everything was so much,  _ so much _ but he didn’t want it to stop. His knuckles were near bone white from his death grip on the sheets. “T-Thor, fuck, I’m so close again, need to cum, need to cum fuck..!”

 

“Almost there, Tord, hold -” Thor grunted “- out for me a little longer. You’re doing so beautifully, taking my cock like this, letting a God fuck you as he pleased. So good Tord,  _ fuck _ .” There it was, the beginnings of his orgasm. Thor kept up a hard pace, thrusting forward and pulling Tord to him every time, brutal, unrelenting, and with Tord praising Thor like the God he is, begging to cum again for a third time, it was no wonder that the other came untouched all over his stomach, letting out a high-pitched moan at his release. Thor fucked him through it, cumming inside the other just a few thrusts afterwards. Tord was near crying from the overstimulation, panting heavily and shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

Once the two came down, Thor ever so gently pulled out of the human, glad he hadn’t fucked him as ferociously as he could have. He seriously might’ve hurt him if he had. The whimper Tord let out was pathetic, and Thor shushed him softly, climbing over him and gently swiping a thumb along his cheek. “Shh, breathe, Tord, you did so wonderfully, your lover would be so proud of you,” he cooed, laying down next to the other to provide the comfort he direly needed. He cooed to the other, running his hand through tousled caramel hair and giving him assuring words. “You did so wonderfully, so good for me,” Thor would say over and over. Tord clung to him, seeking assurance that everything was fine and dandy, and it was. 

 

Once Tord was finished needing his aftercare, Thor hummed softly. “Let’s get you washed up and back to your Thomas, no? I’m sure he misses you dearly.” Tord nodded a little, and with Thor’s help, was able to take a nice shower (holy shit he’s showering with the God of Thunder,  _ holy shit he just fucked the God of Thunder _ ) and was able to get on the phone with Tom to come get him, Thor comforting him the whole way through. 

 

“He did excellently,” the God commented once Tom arrived to bring Tord home. 

 

One look at the Norski told Tom all he needed to know, and he raised his brow at Thor. “How many times did you get him to cum?”

 

“Three.”

 

“Nice.” Tom grinned, and the two high-fived, much to Tord’s dismay.

 

“Fuck you, I fucked the God of Thunder,” Tord mumbled into Tom’s side, still seemingly needing affection.

 

“I know baby, let’s go get you in bed, you can tell me all about the Thundercock later.”

 

“Fuck off, Thomas.”


End file.
